Break Up Dinner Taohun ff
by HZL
Summary: tak bisakah kita makan malam hari ini? (Taohun / Huntao ff) new acc


Ini versi lainnya dari MV San E yang berjudul Break Up Dinner. Karena saking seringnya aku dengerin lagu ini, aku jadi ngebayangin Tao ama Sehun yang sedang main di MV itu. Tapi, Obvisously aku suka banget ama MV nya San E yang satu ini.

Mungkin kalo dengerin lagu itu sambil baca ff absurd ini bakalan jadi tambah ancur (?) deh?

Sekian, dan trims

.

"tak bisakah kita makan malam bersama, nanti malam?" ponsel itu masih terus melekat di telinganya. Nada serak khas suaranya terus bergumam 'tolong' pada orang diseberang.

"aku tak bisa… bukankah kita sudah mengakhiri semua ini?" alunnya lembut, rambut panjangnya terus ia sisir menggunakan jemari lentiknya.

"hanya kali ini… aku janji…" lirihnya sekali lagi.

"hhh…. Baiklah…." Hela napas panjang masih terus terdengar di telepon.

.

BREAK UP DINNER [Taohun fanfic]

.

Ia melekatkan kemeja merah dengan corak kotak-kotak besar bergaris hitam. Dilapisi baju kaos bertulisan 'All About Never'. Ia sekali lagi merapihkan tatanan rambut pirang platinanya didepan kaca setinggi tubuh jangkungnya. Mengulas senyuman kecil bangga akan anugerah wajah tampannya.

Ia melirik sekali lagi jam tangan NIXON-nya. Sudah jam 09.25 malam, sudah seharusnya ia pergi. Ia sedikit berlari meninggalkan cermin menuju pintu keluar apartemennya. Ia menyimpul sepatu kets putih bergaris hitamnya, sedikit membungkuk merapihkan celananya yang kelihatan berkerut ketika ia duduk tadi.

Ia ingin tampil sempurna dihadapan 'mantan' pacar yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia cintai. Oh Sehun, ialah Yeoja yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan Namja sesempurna Tao. Sang pangeran dari universitas Art and dance di Seoul. Mengapa Sehun bisa menjadi 'mantan' pacar Tao?

Hhheuh… karena Sehun terlalu lelah menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Tao. Usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun. Sehun berusia 21 sedangkan Tao berusia 19 tahun. Membuat Tao lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sehun untuk bermanja-manja. Mungkin ini salah satu penyebab Sehun tidak sabar menghadapi sifat Tao?

But… apalah daya nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

.

Tao keluar dari apartemennya, menutup lagi pintu dengan tralis berpalang besi itu rapat. Ia menjajalkan kaki jenjangnya di lantai dingin lorong apartemennya.

Saat diluar, Tao terlihat sangat bersemangat. Senyuman manis tak pernah luntur dari bibir sewarna peach alami miliknya. Ketika hendak menyebrang jalan, Tao dikejutkan dengan mobil Lexus F2 hitam metalik yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang kearahnya, ia tak dapat bergerak karena terlebih dulu sudah dihantam oleh bemper mobil mahal itu. Teriakan kencang terdengar dari sisi-sisi jalan raya. Tao yang merasa sedikit pusing mencoba terus berdiri tegap, ia melambai tangannya santai melihat kepanikan orang-orang yang tengah mengerubunginya.

Ia segera berdiri lalu meneruskan jalannya ke Restaurant Eropa 'Lá Dèux' yang berada tepat disamping apartement Tao.

Tao sedikit menadahkan kepalanya saat tampak plang yang bertuliskan 'Romantic Florist'. Sepertinya jika ia membawa sebuket bunga cantik untuk Sehun tidak masalah, bukan?

.

Yeoja cantik dengan rambut tergerai indah dipunggungnya berjalan anggun. Semua orang melihatnya, bagaimana tidak? Dress putih gading 10 centi diatas lututnya berkibar diterpa angin malam, wajah putih alami dengan sedikit foundation tipis dan blush on pink natural menambah pesonanya malam itu. Yap, Yeoja ini adalah Oh Sehun.

Ia memasuki sebuah restaurat bertuliskan 'Simfònny'. Harum mawar merah menyerbak ketika ia memasuki ruangan VVIP yang hanya tersedia satu meja yang telah berhiaskan sana sini, juga hidangan spesial steik daging khas lembut kesukaannya telah tertata rapi dan dua buah kursi antik berlapis cat putih susu menjadi pelengkap makan malam romantisnya.

Seorang Namja tersenyum manis menatap sang pujaan hati yang telah tiba dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum merona, tak menyangka makan malamnya akan jadi se-romantis ini.

.

Tao sampai di restaurant yang memang sudah ia pesan terlebih dahulu. Duduk tenang di atas kursi besi yang dibubuhi cat porselen lembut menjadi tempat ia bersandar kini, ia juga meletakkan sebuket bunga Krissan putih untuk Yeoja-nya nanti. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling restaurant itu, Waitress berlalu lalang mengantarkan makanan dengan aroma sedap di sekitarnya. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

Walau uang tabungannya yang selama ini habis begitu saja untuk menyewa salah satu meja dan sepasang kursi beserta hidangan makan malam mewah, ia rela asalakan Sehunnya bahagia. Walau tak mungkin juga di katakan bahwa Tao adalah anak yang kurang mampu, but… dia suka kesederhanaan, keluarga kaya tidak menjamin kebahagiaan right?

Ia pun rela Menunggu lama sang 'mantan' pujaan hatinya yang akan makan malam dengannya kali ini.

.

Sehun sedikit demi sedikit memotong steik dangingnya, mengulur waktu agar ia bisa menikmati menatap rupa tampan pacarnya kini. Lelaki yang pernah jadi selingkuhannya ketika ia masih berhubungan dengan Tao.

"hei… chagi? Kau terus memandangiku seperti itu… ada apa?" serunya lalu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sehun yang terlihat polos dan lugu saat ini.

"aku hanya sedang memandangi wajah tampan namjachinguku, kau tahu… aku terpesona padamu kali ini Jongin-ah…." Sehun mengerlingkan matanya imut, lalu tersenyum ketika Jongin mengelus rambut panjangnya lembut.

.

Tao melirik jam tangannya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sudah jam 10.45 malam…. Ia sudah kehilangan harapan untuk Sehun. Tapi, dari hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat merindukan sosok yang sampai sekarang masih mengisi benaknya. Tao sangat menantikan hari ini.

"ah… Sehun pasti ada urusan terlebih dahulu, maka dari itu dia pasti akan datang….. walau terlambat." Gumam Tao entah pada siapa.

Ia memainkan lagi smartphonenya yang tadi sempat terbengkalai diatas meja. Sudah berkali-kali ia menelepon Sehun, berharap Yeoja-nya akan datang dengan senyuman merekah seperti dulu…

Dulu? Yah… dulu..

.

Sehun meraba tas kecilnya yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas pahanya. Jongin yang dari tadi masih mengunyah makanannya dengan khidmat pasti tidak akan menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Sehun membuka flip smartphonenya. Menemukan 15 missed call dengan ID Calller yang sama, Tao.

"Jongin-ah… aku ketoilet dulu, boleh" Jongin memangguk singkat lalu tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, lalu memandang Jongin yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan memelas, membuat Jongin berusaha mengerti keadaannya.

Sehun segera menuju toilet wanita di pojok restaurant. Ia menutup perlahan pintu toilet itu, air matanya menetes tat kala membayangkan Tao yang sedang menunggunya saat ini. Ia terisak, jujur pada lubuk hatinya… ia masih mencintai Pria bermata Panda itu. Ia sungguh merindukan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Bagamana caranya memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya yang sangat pas ditangan besar Tao, mencium dahinya lama lalu beralih menutup pintu apartemen Sehun ketika malam. Ia merindukan semua perlakuan lembut Tao padanya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Tao sedikit kekanak-kanakan padanya. Itu wajar… tapi… entah kenapa hatinya enggan melirik dalam perasaan yang selama ini ia sebut CINTA.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, ia lebih terkesan sedikit pemaksa, terlalu bernapsu dan, entahlah… mengapa dengan bodohnya Sehun mau menerima Jongin menjadi namjachingunya kini…

Seakan tak tersentuh dengan perlakuan Tao padanya selama ini. Sehun tetap keukeuh meninggalkan Tao. Ia beralih menatap cermin, sedikit menyapu pipinya yang basah, lalu keluar dari toilet wanita dengan senyuman merekah.

.

Tao melirik lagi jam tangannya, 11.59 malam. Sepertinya Tao tak punya waktu lagi untuk menemui Sehun… ia berdiri, lalu meletakkan buket bunga yang ia beli tadi diatas meja. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan meja yang seharian ini ia sewa untuk makan malamnya dengan Sehun. Ia tersenyum sendu melihat walpaper smartphonenya. Masih… masih wajah Sehun yang terpampang disana. Ia berjalan melewati waitress yang tak sengaja mendorongnya. Tapi, tubuhnya justru transparan.

.

"Jongin-ah… jja…" Sehun menyodorkan sepotong steiknya pada Jongin, ia pun dengan senang hati melahap makanan itu.

Ia memandang smartphonenya selaki lagi, sudah jam 00.12 malam. Tao pasti sudah pulang dari tadi.

"kajja, Jongin-ah… kita pulang" lirih Sehun pada pemuda tan dihadapannya, Jongin mengangguk mengerti lalu menggenggam tangan Sehun mengajaknya untuk berdiri, keluar dari restauran itu. Jangan tanya kenapa Jongin tidak bayar. Karena memang ia Owner dari restauran Eropa itu.

.

Paginya ketika Sehun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, ia menyalakan TV yang menayangkan Highligh News pagi hari. Ia memasukkan selembar roti gandum pada toast yang telah menyala didapur, lalu pergi lagi ke ruangan TV.

"seseorang pria dengan inisial HZT kecelakaan pada jam 09.30 malam waktu setempat. Ia menjadi korban tabrak lari oleh seorang pengemudi mabuk di jalan Yeoksam, distrik Daemyung Gangnam. Kejadian ini masih diselidiki polisi. Dilansir, korban yang sedang melintasi jalan tepat pada pukul 09.30 malam waktu setempat, mobil Lexus F2 dengan warna hitam metalik telah langsung menghantam tubuhnya. Korban HZT langsung meninggal ditempat, kepalanya yang terbentur aspal mengakibatkan pendarahan hebat diotaknya yang membuatnya tak dapat lagi diselamatkan, saya Minseok Kim melaporkan dari tempat kejadian…."

Sehun menegang, ia menjatuhkan handuk pink yang berguna mengeringkan rambutnya tadi. Air mata menumpuk pada pelupuk mata indahnya, siap kapan saja jatuh.

Ia menutup mulutnya, berusaha menekan kesedihannya saat itu. Air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi. TV yang mesih menyala ia biarkan begitu saja, ia berlari menuju smartphonenya. Mencari ID Caller dengan nama Tao. Tapi…

Nihil. Tak ada ID Caller dengan nama Tao menghubungnya malam itu.

'HZT, itu Huang Zi Tao. Dan alamat tempat kecelakaan itu adalah jalan raya tepat didepan apartement Tao..' batin Sehun.

"apa artinya makan malam itu, adalah tanda perpisahan kita Tao?" Sehun tertunduk dengan bulir-bulir liquid garam yang membasahi pipinya. Menyesal akan perbuatannya yang telah menyianyiakan Tao.

.

Kau percaya keajaiban, Hun-ah?

Entahlah, aku belum pernah merasakannya… wae?

Kau adalah keajaiban bagiku, Hun-ah

.

END

Review please. Ini dedikasiku untuk kak rima #kalo gak salah. Dengan pen name AllHeart. Gomawo udah ngajarin aku masukin dokumen kakak

Copyright©CMW


End file.
